Tommorrow's Yesterday
by LittlestWish
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal;

I wish my old journal hadn't filled so quickly. I shall tell you about myself, so you won't feel left out. I do realise it's silly to pretend you are a person, but I feel if I don't confide in someone, I shall burst! My name is Sofia. I was born in the Fire-raiser's fortress. I am now fifteen years old. My father's name, they tell me, was Piper. But, Mother always tells me she wasn't in love with Piper. She was in love with another man; the one called Basta, who they say disappeared when I was but five, he is back now, if you listen to the old ladies gossip. But this, this is all another story, for another time. My mother's name is Maria, and my aunt's name is Anna. Piper brought Mother and I with him to the castle. Though he took Mother in marriage, after I was born, he has not been faithful to her. I shudder to look at him with his silver nose. Even now, just thinking of it, I brought my hand to my face. He has a nasally voice, and sings songs for the king, the Adderhead. I fear to write my thoughts of him, for this journal might fall into his fat hands. I have never met anyone who stinks of pride and fear. He fears that the White Women lurk around every corner. And there is his wife, the most recent one. She is swollen with child, but I fear what the Adderhead might do if this child was to be a girl. Oh, I cannot insult the Adderhead. He has not been horrible to mother and I, unlike Piper on his random bouts of temper. He has allowed me to learn the arts of the letters, reading and writing. I am glad of this, because I cannot let even Mother hear my concerns. How I wish to see the colours and flags of the Motley people again. I wonder if there are any new attractions.

With that last thought, our young Sofia closed her journal, and tucked it under the mattress. She smiled, reaching for a ribbon, to pull back her long caramel blonde hair. She blew out the candle on the table, walked over to her sleeping mother, and whispered, "Someday things will be different for you, Mother, I promise" She placed a note written earlier on her Mother's table, the note with a short explanation.

Sofia hastily pulled one of her work dresses from her wardrobe, and in it placed her journal, three hair ribbons, a coin purse, a quill and inkhorn, a burlap sack filled with cheese and bread, a knife 'borrowed' from her father and a necklace with a simple pewter charm. She finished wrapping the parcel, and snuck from the chamber. From there, she walked toward the Wayless Wood, a map etched in her mind.

Maria awoke with a start when the sun peered over the mountains. She glanced about the chamber she usually shared with her daughter. It was not unusual for Sofia to be out and about before the sun. She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. As she got out of bed, she noticed a strip of paper on the bedside table. "_Dearest Mother. I have gone away for a while. I have gone to Lombrica. I'd ask my father to take me, but this I fear, would be pointless. Please Mother; tell no one where I am. Perhaps, it was a foolish move, but I just needed to a go away, just for a little while. Remember, I love you!" _Maria finished reading, her face turned pale and she whispered, "Oh"

Dear Journal;

I've been here five days and five nights. The forest is so large! I was a fool to think I would make it out of here! I travel while there is sun, and sometimes the nights, when I am not too tired. I've nearly exhausted my stores of bread and cheese, however, one night I came upon a raspberry bush. Oh, how pleased I was for the soft taste of a raspberry. I have rationed out my bread and cheese, so that it may last a few more nights. I must describe the forest. The long days become nippy, and I am often cold. The trees are so high; I thought it impossible, the first night. I tremble with fear, for there is always something rustling in the bushes. I know not whether I walk in the direction of my destination, or merely in circles. I was a fool to think I could make it to Lombrica all by my lonesome. I wish to find some form of civilization; even a charcoal-burner's hut would be welcome. I have even found some red anemones, which I placed in my pocket. They reminded me of a friend of my mother's, who's name was Demetrio. He loved fire, but he never used it to harm anything, or anyone. He has a house in Ombra. I shall stop there, and send him love from my mother, even if she didn't personally ask me too. Mother always wishes to be somewhere else, but she flinches to think of asking to leave. Piper can be a harsh man, of course, that is why I left without asking him to take me to Ombra…

Sofia frowned; shutting the journal she placed it back in her makeshift bag. She walked a bit farther, into a clearing. In the clearing was her wish. It was a small hut made of old wood, but it had a door, and a window. She knocked softly in the door, and no one answered. _ I guess I can stay here for tonight._

She opened the door, and as soon as she laid her head on her pack, she fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

The glare of the sun fell on the girl, who lay on the dirt floor of the cabin, while a young man, no more then twenty sat cross-legged in front of her, waiting for the peacefully sleeping figure to awaken. The man had a knife clutched in his hand, yet he was sure he wouldn't have to use it on the girl. When she awoke, she would explain her business, and if not, the knife was in his hand…

At that thought, thought the young girl stirred. A yawn fell from her pale lips, and she turned her head from the light, while stretching. As she turned again, and saw the man in the darker part of the hut, she screamed in fright. "Hush, darlin'. I'm not going to hurt you… yet." He whispered softly, tucking the knife in his belt.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Sofia stuttered, grabbing her back, and moving back toward the other side of the shack.

"I wouldn't do that…" The man warned, but his warning came to late.

Sofia still scrambling away from him, felt something touch her foot. A human foot, the bones of one, at any matter, and at this fright, she screamed louder than before.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's long dead." The man chuckled at the look of shock and disgust on Sofia's face.

She stood up, and mustering all her bravery. "I believe I asked you a question. Who are you?" She asked in her most queenly manner.

"The name's Luca, and you, sweetheart?"

"My name is Sofia. I'd appreciate if you called me Sofia rather than all those pet names."

"As you wish… Sofia. Now, it is time for my question. What are you doing here? A young woman shouldn't be wandering around the Wayless Woods all alone!"

"I am leaving my previous life." Sofia said, she cradled her bag in her arms, and abruptly left the cabin without a word of farewell.

Outside the cabin, she walked around. Her eyes landed on an oak. She raised her hand to the oak, "Hello sister oak," She murmured, wondering if a dryad inhabited the oak.

A slender young woman walked out of the tree and nodded her acknowledgement of the greeting with a smile. The smile melted from her face as she Luca came out of the cabin. The dryad hissed slightly, storming back into her tree. Sofia pivoted angrily toward him. "Nice of you to scare her away! I was going to ask her which direction I should go in to get to Lombrica! Why did you do that? Don't you know anything?" She shouted angrily.

"Calm down… I was just going to ask if you wanted directions. But since your friends the forest spirits have that down pact, I suppose I'll be on my merry way."

Sofia sighed, as Luca turned on his heel, and ran a hand through her hair. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Nothing is happening as it should today." She whispered, a tear running down her tanned cheek.

Her whisper carried on the wind to Luca. He smiled at the apology. She was the first to break, he noted happily, until he noticed the look of dolefulness on her face. He walked over to her, "There, sweetheart, things can't be as bad as that." He murmured, placing his hand on her forearm.

"You're right. It's really not so bad." Sofia attempted to smile, though her lower lip trembled violently.

"If you want, I'll bring you to Lombrica. It just so happened I was on my way there in the first place…"

Sofia fixed her eyes on the man in front of her. Would it pay to trust him? She was absorbed in his eyes, large, dark and gentle. His hair was sable, and fell just below his ears. He looked like he was the kind of person one could trust, and exhaustion clouded Sofia's senses, so trusting him based on appearance was fine… for now.

"Please, Luca," She whispered, hesitantly tasting the sound of his name on her tongue, savouring it, for who knew what was to happen tomorrow, or the day after.

"Good. Now, it is roughly three days walk in this direction. Here, give me your bag, you look dead on your feet!" Luca commanded, taking charge in their journey, he seized her bag from her arms.

"Please be careful!" Sofia said, but she was much too tired to object.

They only ceased their hike only when the sun was well up in the sky. They sat and rested near a small pool that was covered in white and pink water lilies. Sofia reached in her pack and retrieved her meagre stores of bread and cheese, and offered them to Luca. He smiled winsomely, as he shook his head. "Save it for tonight." He said laughingly, as he disappeared, returning with a few apples, in his hands.

He juggled them, smoothly, before dropping two in her lap, and sitting down beside her. "I noticed an apple tree before we sat. Enjoy."

The two munched on the apples in silence for a few moments. "Luca, can I show you something?"

Luca looked at her, bewilderment written on his face as she told him to stand behind a tree.

Sofia smiled, strolling over to the pond; she swept a few lilies away, and whispered something inaudibly. A water nymph reached her pale, pale arm out and took Sofia by the hand. She pulled gently, flicking her fish tail anxiously. Sofia motioned for Luca to walk over. She tightened her grip on the nymph's hand, as she whispered to Luca, "They are normally very shy. And very mischievous!" She moved over slightly, dropping the nymph's hand gently.

The very same hand came up again and stroked Luca's cheek softly, before the nymph darted back under the surface, with only a few bubbles to show she had moved ever so slightly out of the water. "I'm surprised, I've never seen a water nymph to be so… I don't really know the word for it…" Sofia murmured. "They usually want nothing to do with men, if the stories have a word of fact."

"Really? Well, tell me the story, then. I want to hear you." Luca said.

Yes. He did want to hear her; he loved the sound of her soft, dulcet voice. He smiled again at her, settling against the rough bark of a birch tree. She returned the smile faintly. Before beginning, she turned again to the pond, and plucked a lily from the surface. Shaking it gently, she whispered, "Long, long ago, there was a Naiad. Her name was Lena. She was a water nymph. Her mother was a Sylph named Andromeda. She had five sisters Acacia was a Hamadryad, Willow was a Dryad, Oceane was a Oceanid and Etna was a Oread, Persia was a Nereid."

"What's the difference?" Luca interrupted, the story already beginning to confuse him.

"Okay. Umm, lets start with naiads. The nymph I just showed you, she is a naiad. Naiads keep watch over ponds, rivers and lakes. They take care of all the small bodies of water. Then there are Oceanids; they are the spirits of the oceans. There are very few Oceanids, about ten. There are fifty Nereids. They are sea spirits. Oreads watch over the hills and mountains. So, do you understand so far?" Luca nodded, and Sofia continued. "Sylphs are creatures of the air. Dryads and Hamadryads, this is the confusing part. Dryads live inside trees, oaks, most of the time. When an oak dies, the dryad creates a sapling to live in. Hamadryads also inhabit trees, but they aren't as specific with the tree they inhabit. However, when their tree dies, or is cut down, they die with the tree."

"Interesting. Continue," Luca instructed.

"Andromeda is the air, and the skies. Acacia and Willow and all their descendants are the forest. In fact, they are all around us. Lena and her children are in the lakes and rivers of this world. Oceane and Persia aren't as common. You aren't likely to run into them. They aren't an important part of the story anyhow. Etna, Etna and her daughters, they are all around.

"One day, while Lena was playing with her sisters, a man spied them. He saw Andromeda, tall and pale with stars in her eyes. He saw Oceane, who moved with the fluidity of the oceans. He saw Persia, whose words were as bitter as the salt in the sea. He saw Acacia, who wore blossoms in her hair, and sat at the water's edge. He saw Willow, whose wispy hair blew in the wind, as her face was wise beyond her visible years. He saw Lena, whose simplicity was her best feature.

"This man fell in love with each, but it was Lena who really owned his heart. He walked in the glade, frightening the nymphs. They all ran from him, for with their purity, they had never before encountered the creature called man before. The next day, he saw them again. As they ran from him, he managed to grab a hold of Lena's hand as she was fleeing.

"This stopped Lena from running with her family. When she turned to face him, she fell in love with him. The man, who should have been tender and should have spoken sweet words to the poor frightened nymph, instead was overcome with lasciviousness. He took her to the place where he lived and defiled her. He then turned her out into the wilderness with disgust written on his face. It seemed that what he felt for her wasn't love, 'twas merely desire. When Andromeda found Lena in a pool of water, sobbing, she demanded the story.

"When Lena told her what had happened, Andromeda did three things. First, she punished the man severely, by making it so that he was always thirsty, but he never had enough to drink, to remind him of his desire. Then she took away the power of speech from the naiads. Their sweet voices caused many problems. The naiads were always singing, and talking, which is what got Lena noticed in the first. Then, Andromeda imposed on all naiads the distrust of men. Etna created many hills and mountains, to protect her innocent sisters from tainted eyes, and Acacia and Willow grew a great forest to surround the lakes and rivers. Andromeda created the winter to stop wandering strangers. Oceane and Persia found no way to help, so Andromeda banished them to the out skirts of the world.

"You see this story has two purposes. First, it was created to explain why water nymph's are silent and why they dislike most men, and then it was told to try and make young girls wary of strange men."


End file.
